To have Fallen in Love
by aiisha101
Summary: -Oneshot- “Father, how did you know that you were in love with mother?” Sasuke asked with obvious sincerity and seriousness in his tone. Fugaku just blinked, he never expected to be asked this by his son, maybe about academics but not about his love life.


**To have Fallen in Love**

**OneShot**

**Summary:** "Father, how did you know that you were in love with mother?" Sasuke asked with obvious sincerity and seriousness in his tone. Fugaku just blinked, he never expected to be asked this by his son, maybe about academics but not about his love life.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

-

-

-

Sasuke looked up at the clock for the 6th time in the span of 10 minutes. When he noticed that the hand hadn't moved an inch he sighed dejectedly and looked down on his book.

Another man was in his room, a man with similar features but older with traces of white hair on his head and age lines on his face.

But his eyes held the same pride and honour that an Uchiha patriarch posses to be able to be the head leader of such a prestigious not to mention rich, family clan.

Fugaku looked at his son and sighed, after 2 hours of interrogating his boy he could not get anything out of him. Of course his ideal way to spend his Saturday wasn't to 'hang out' with his only son, that was what the posh diners and galas were for (even if they still didn't spend enough time with each other), but he was forced by her very temperamental but loving wife.

Apparently Sasuke was acting weird than usual and she was afraid that he will slowly drift away from them and she'll lose her only baby boy. Fugaku didn't notice anything wrong with Sasuke but Mikoto insisted that it was a mother's intuition and she wasn't about to take any chances.

Fugaku reasoned that the mother should do the talking since she would understand better but Mikoto countered that when it comes to sons it was the father's responsibility since they were the same gender and some other fatherly stuff he got confused over.

So, having lost the battle with his wife, he found himself sitting across Sasuke in his son's bedroom thinking of possible questions he could ask that would not sound stupid. Since, let's face, he was never good at these things especially when it came to his son.

After a long moment of silence, Fugaku decided that he might as well get this over and done with, "Sasuke, you're mother had told me that you've been acting weird. Why"

He meant it to sound fatherly but it came out as a command, Sasuke only raised an eyebrow at his failed attempt to start a father and son conversation.

"Acting weird? In what way?" he asked, looking at the clock and sighing once again.

Fugaku's keen eyes didn't let Sasuke's interest in the time let pass, "She said that you come home with a sort of look on your face and you seem to be confining yourself in your room more than necessary. Also she says that she'd notice how you sometimes drift away and smile at random moments. I haven't failed to notice your constant gaze at the clock, did that call you had a few minutes ago have anything to do with this?"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears; he hasn't heard his father talk more than on sentence at a time.

He was also surprised about the fact that his father was obviously here to ask about Sasuke's well being, of course he suspected that his mother might have something to do about this but he's here nonetheless.

But even if his father's asking him directly about his burdens, the problem was that he couldn't talk about it with his father. The phone call did have something to do about it and he was overly anxious what his father's reaction would be when that certain caller arrives.

"I'm...okay. I'm fine Father." Fugaku made a mental note of Sasuke's hesitance, but before he could say something Sasuke spoke up.

"Father, may I ask of your advice on a matter?" Sasuke really didn't talk this fancy but this was his father, he had to show some class since he was an Uchiha.

Fugaku was astounded that his son wanted his advice, he felt a slight tinge of pride and happiness but would never admit that he felt happy to be asked for advice form his son.

"I'll do my best" he said.

Sasuke looked at the clock once more before looking directly into his father's eyes, "Father, how did you know that you were in love with mother?" Sasuke asked with obvious sincerity and seriousness in his tone.

Fugaku just blinked, he never expected to be asked this by his son, maybe about academics but not about his love life. But he was an Uchiha and his mind was already reeling, Sasuke wouldn't have asked a question about his father if it wasn't going to be related to him.

Fugaku looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Well, when I first met her I really didn't think much of her. We went on a double date once, with Kushina and me along with Minato and your mother."

"When I picked up my date who was Kushina, she still wasn't ready but I had to go ahead because of the reservations, so I asked Minato to pick her up instead." Fugaku stopped when he noticed his son's confused face.

"Kushina and I were arranged to be married but I felt nothing for her, our parents constantly asked us about getting to know each other so we went on a date to get our parents to stop bothering us." Fugaku explained, reading his son's thoughts.

Almost instantly, Sasuke's expression turned back to blank. He nodded his head to signal that he understood and to continue with the story.

"Minato had the worse sense of direction so he and Kushina ended up having their own date leaving me and Mikoto alone by ourselves. We conversed and that's when I really noticed her."

"From then on we met regularly, coincidentally but _**–**__cough__**-**_ purposely most of the time", Fugaku mumbled the last words but it was till audible enough to let Sasuke hear it making him smirk.

Fugaku noticed this but nonetheless continued with the story, "I finally realised that I was in love with your mother when Minato told me that I've been acting unusual. He said that I've been staring into space a lot and that I smile or chuckle at inappropriate times. He also said that I've been less than inclined to spend more time with him but instead I spent more time in…my…room…" Fugaku trailed off and stared at his son.

Sasuke thought that the floor was the most interesting thing right this moment.

"Thinking…about the girl I love" Fugaku finished, finally realising why his son was acting weird, he made a mental note in his head to talk with his wife about this predicament.

"Sasuke, did you-", He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sasuke's head shot up and he was opening the door in the blink of an eye. Sasuke smiled faintly, Fugaku noticed, when he saw who was at the door.

A girl who looked around the same age as Sasuke, who was wearing ordinary jeans and a modest top with her pink hair just inches above her shoulders, came through the door and into Fugaku's line of sight.

What astounded Fugaku was the twinkling in her eyes when she made eye contact with his son but there was an obvious hint of sadness in it.

Fugaku stood up and coughed, this made the teenagers wake up and look at him.

Sakura recognised him and bowed graciously, "Uchiha-san, I didn't know you were here, was I interrupting something?"

She glanced from Fugaku to Sasuke with a worried look on her face but it was gone as fast as it came when Fugaku assured her that it was fine.

"No, it's alright. You must be a friend of Sasuke."

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno; it's very nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Sakura said with clear respect in her voice.

Fugaku marvelled at her politeness, "Please, no need for such formalities, you may call me Fath- I mean Fugaku but so long as I may call you Sakura" he asked, inwardly cursing himself for letting his tongue slip.

Thankfully Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to notice him mistake.

Sakura smiled, "Alright, Fugaku-san. You may call me Sakura"

Sasuke was shocked with his father's next action; Fugaku smiled then proceeded to walk to the door.

When he was about to go out, he stopped and glanced back, "I'll leave you two with your business. Enjoy your stay in our humble abode Sakura" he said.

He then turned his gaze towards his son. Sasuke noticed that his father's eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Sasuke, just make sure you don't get her pregnant."

His comment made both teenagers red in the face, before Sasuke can shout at his father; Fugaku escaped and closed the door leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

For a couple of minute there was a tense silence in the room but it was quickly ended by Sakura's giggle. Sasuke smirked; he's always found Sakura's voice lulling. He especially likes it when she laughs because it meant that she was happy.

"You're Father's funny Sasuke. I like him." She said, before walking towards the middle of the room.

Sasuke just chuckled, the baritone sound made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"I think he likes you too, so what did you want to come here for?"

Sakura fidgeted, she was about to say something but hesitated at the very last minute.

"I…umm…just wanted to see you're house!" she said with a sheepish smile as she laughed nervously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her lie, but decided to think nothing of it for now. He made a mental note though, to get the truth out of her later on.

"It's so big and fancy Sasuke-kun!" she said, Sasuke noticed that her tone of voice was too high and her eyes had become glassy.

Sakura felt that she was on the verge of tears, she had to tell him. This was her last chance, if she doesn't she might just regret it for her entire life.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and looked at her seriously, "Sakura, what's wrong with you? Did something bad happen? Tell me now." His voice was laced with concern and it had urgency to it.

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned around and walked a couple of steps forwards.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled to ease her shaking nerves.

"Sasuke, I'm…I…I love your bed!" she shouted.

Sasuke blinked and watched her as she ran towards his bed and sat down on it, but her forced smile didn't escape him.

He walked towards Sakura with seriousness painted on his face.

"Sakura, stop changing the subject and tell me what's wrong. Now." He said, he didn't mean for his voice to rise but he was worried for Pete's sake.

She was acting weird and he didn't like it when something was obviously wrong with the girl but he couldn't do anything because she wouldn't tell him. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to claim her.

He so badly wanted _her_.

**(A/N: Not in a perverted kind of way if you're thinking along those lines!)**

Sakura sighed; she can't run away this time. She looked up into Sasuke's black eyes and she was shocked. She has never seen so much emotion dance in it. But seeing this only made her hesitant.

She looked away but determination was etched on her face. It was now or never dammit!

But once she looked back to Sasuke's burning eyes she wished that it was never.

"Sasuke, my problem is you." She said bluntly with calmness in her voice, which surprised her since on the inside she was practically in total chaos.

Sasuke was taken back for a moment, he was about to say something when Sakura said something else.

"My problem is you and me."

She was now standing up; she walked closer to Sasuke until she was only arms length away from him. She so badly wanted to hug him and let the burning tears flow freely down her face but she needed to do this right and still have enough dignity left in her to last her entire lifetime.

"Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke was beyond surprised, he never expected this. She sounded so sure but this was Sakura, the only girl who only ever did joke around when she says those kinds of things to him. His heart ached; maybe this was just another joke, a lie, a knife through his heart. As cliché as it may sound, that's what he's feeling right now.

"Sakura if you think-"

"But I don't want to." she said, with a pained expression.

If someone were to say '**Aww poor Sasuke, he must feel really sad and rejected now'** then that person hasn't even come close enough to really understand what he's going through right now.

"Sakura…W-what are you-"

"I hate you for that Sasuke; I really hate you for making me fall in love with you." By this time, Sakura's tears had streamed down her face.

She notices this and wiped it her tears away aggressively, "I am so weak! To fall in love with you, to cry like this, for being such a coward."

The tears just kept coming, Sakura's pent up emotions was freely flowing through her and unfortunately for Sakura, she was completely powerless to stop it.

"But that's how it is, I tried to reverse everything, I honestly did but I still love you with all my heart and I'm crying right now and I still haven't told you!"

Sasuke wasn't sure about how to feel, he felt so confused right now. But just seeing Sakura's tears and hearing her painful cries made him unconsciously move towards her.

"As stupid as it may sound, I can't help but love you. But everything's getting complicated and-" before Sakura could utter another word, Sasuke's lips interrupted her.

They were like that for a few minutes; they just stayed in each other's embrace and wished that everything would go smoothly after this.

They finally broke from their kiss, which seemed like an eternity for them, to catch their breath.

Sakura had now stopped crying and looked dazed but relieved. Sasuke smiled and trailed kisses on her neck. Sakura moaned and Sasuke smirked at this.

They were both in bliss but this can't be happening.

Sasuke was supposed to hate her, she as suppose to forget about him but she should've known that Sasuke would ruin her plan like he always does.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away and got hold of her head. She shook her head rigorously as if trying to will away today's painful events.

She made a move towards the door but Sasuke was too quick for her. He managed to pin her on his bed and made Sakura's struggles futile.

"Sasuke, get the hell off of me or so help me I'll-" she was cut off again by Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke made everything seem like he was tying to rape her but his kiss was just so chaste and pure that Sakura couldn't resist but not attempting to stop him.

Because in truth she loved his kisses.

She loves_ him_.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Sakura with soft eyes, "Sakura…"

He closed his eyes and buried his head in the nook of her neck to inhale her sweet fragrance of roses.

"Sakura…I love you…so much." he whispered in her hair.

Sakura was shaking with grief, she was about to cry again but held the tears at bay.

She hugged him as tight as their bodies could press together and whispered ever so softly,

-

-

"I'm leaving"

-

-

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open and he froze.

Sakura continued shaking but whispered 'I'm so sorry' endlessly.

Sasuke held her possessively and buried his face deeper into her hair (A/N: Mind you they're still on the bed –wink wink- Lolz!) and shook his head.

"No…no…no no no. you're not leaving, you can't leave." He said finally pulling away from her and looking at her with pleading eyes.

Sakura just couldn't look at him right now.

"Sakura look at me. You're not leaving. We're going to the park tomorrow just you and me. Next week you're coming with me to the beach, next month you'll dance with me at the prom. You're not going anywhere Sakura, you're staying with me."

"Sasuke I can't, please understand, just please. Don't make this harder than it already is. Please."

Seeing her tears threatening to break loose he tried to calm himself down. Thoughts whizzed through his head in an alarming speed and thought of the best plan.

"Sakura, stay for the night."

Sakura cautiously looked at Sasuke; she seemed to have calmed herself down also.

Sasuke moved them so that they were on their sides; he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Please, stay for the night. I need to be with you for as long as I can."

Sakura liked the feeling of warmth that only Sasuke's embrace could ever offer, so of course she wasn't hesitant in agreeing but she thought of another thing.

"Sasuke, I need to tell my parents though, I'm actually leaving tomorrow, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. It's just that…I just couldn't tell you. I always chicken out in the last minute once I see you smile. Sorry." She said with a slight blush on her face.

Sasuke noted how cute she looked when she blushed; he kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry. You can tell them tomorrow. Just be here right now."

He got up and turned off the lights. Even if they would feel uncomfortable sleeping in their current clothes they would be too occupied basking in each other's company.

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke; he just held her tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura murmured, her face on Sasuke's chest.

"I love you too Sakura" he whispered in her hair.

He stayed up long past Sakura just to look at her angelic sleeping face. He smirked as he was about to succumb into the darkness.

When Sasuke said he needed to be with Sakura for as long as he can, he didn't mean tonight. Nope. He was thinking along the lines of 'throughout his entire lifetime'.

"Uchiha Sakura…" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep, Sakura's smiling, sleeping face was the last image burned in his mind.

_Uchiha Sakura_…he liked the sound of that.

**(A/N: Just a oneshot that was burning a hole in my folder of fanfics and if you're think 'What a crappy title' then we think alike my friend. But seriously I just couldn't think up other suitable titles. I apologise if the crappiness of my title insults your literature senses. Also, don't get your hopes up too high for a sequel-just to warn you…coz there's a very high probability that it might not happen.)**

**Aiisha101**


End file.
